1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage non-linear resistor, a method for manufacturing the same, and a varistor using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward smaller circuits and higher reference frequencies have demanded size reductions of electronic components capable of withstanding higher frequencies. A varistor, which functions as a surge absorber, is one such electronic component.
Conventionally, SiC-based varistors and ZnO-based varistors are known in the art as nonlinear resistors.
Although the conventional ZnO varistors have a voltage nonlinearity coefficient a of several tens, the apparent relative dielectric constant thereof is 200 or more and the electrostatic capacitance must be kept low when using the ZnO varistors.
The conventional SiC varistors, on the other hand, have a low apparent relative dielectric constant. However, the voltage nonlinearity coefficient a thereof is low compared to other types of varistors and is approximately 7 to 8 at most.